


A Good Trade

by Zivitz



Series: La Vie En Rose [5]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zivitz/pseuds/Zivitz
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Series: La Vie En Rose [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706686
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	A Good Trade

The hum of the office buzzed in the background as Harvey leaned back in his chair. The pace was different here, still busy but less frenetic than in New York. And he had to admit there were perks to that. He got to go home at a decent hour every night, even if he took work home with him. He got to work with Mike again, which was his whole reason for being here and he didn’t regret it for a minute. He won’t say he gave up being The Man, but he definitely got to stick it to some assholes who deserved it on behalf of people who could never have afforded him in New York. The biggest perk had to be occasionally getting to bring home to work with him.

The basket sat empty next to his desk, its occupant sleeping soundly against his chest. It was late afternoon on a Friday and Harvey had long since rolled up his sleeves to dig into the mountains of paperwork on this case of a single mother being twisted this way and that by her ex in a custody battle that would never end if he didn’t work his magic. He’d never been into family law, but that had been Before. Now… now he had a new perspective. And he was willing to fight.

He was halfway through the police reports, rubbing the baby’s back to help calm him, when Donna appeared at the door with a soft “Hey.”

Harvey looked up. “Hey, yourself. Having fun catching up with everyone?”

“Loads,” she said, crossing to him and leaning down for a kiss, one hand on the back of his chair and the other joining his on their daughter’s small body. “You want me to take her?”

He shook his head. “She just fell asleep, and I think I need a bit.”

“Tough case?”

“It’s not the worst I’ve seen, but yeah.”

She squeezed his hand, and he closed his eyes as she ran the other through his hair. “Then I’m going to go on a coffee run. Want anything?”

“For this guy to fall off the face of the earth?”

She laughed softly. “Even my powers only extend so far. But I can get you a cheese bagel.”

“Not as good as New York,” he grumbled.

“No,” she agreed. “But think of the trade off.”

Harvey brushed his other hand through the baby’s downy hair, and she sighed as she shifted against his chest to burrow deeper into his embrace. He smiled up at his wife. “It was a good trade.”


End file.
